


The Deceiving Child

by Renommus



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lies, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renommus/pseuds/Renommus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Shuuya Kano received his eye power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deceiving Child

               August 15th

Little hands fondled over the various bandages clumsily being placed over the body they were attached to; each marking signifying a story all of their own.

The little hands belonged to a little boy named Shuuya Kano.

This child’s way of life revolved around deceiving others, his constant dishonesty giving those around him the strange sense that whatever excuse he conjured up was unmistakably false.

 

How did he get that scratch above his eye?

_He fell off of the bike he didn’t own._

 

Where did that black and blue bruise on his wrist come from?

_He missed the baseball that the friend he didn’t have threw._

 

Why was there blood dripping down his arm?

_He didn’t dodge the cleaver his mother never swung._

 

Each lie told was meant to deflect the eyes filled with concern and disgust towards each marking on his body, knowing those eyes were meant for his very own mother. Kano would try to diminish the horrible thoughts towards his mother by conducting himself into a position where people could believe the falsities that spilled from his mouth. His routine was based entirely on protecting the person who he was unaware he needed protection _from_.

Kano pushed the shattered pieces of a glass cup underneath the stained rug in his cramped apartment, hiding the evidence of his accidental slipup before heading down the street to his usual spot in the park.

The boy’s place to mull over his actions, his attempts to correct himself, and his existence as whole was on a simple bench shaded by a cluster of green leaves on an oak tree. The number of days sitting on this particular bench had blurred together, making each minute irrelevant and uninteresting to the moments to come.

At least, until she appeared.

Kano had been swinging his feet back and forth as he sat on the edge of his seat, staring at the ground in an aloof way.

“ _Oof_!”

Kano glanced towards the high pitched sound, eyeing the girl lying on her back underneath the high bar.

He scurried towards the girl in an attempt to help her onto her feet, tripping over his own in the process of his heroic effort.

The girl sat up and stared as the boy in front of her lifted himself onto his knees. He rubbed the scraps on his face he could feel forming to nullify the pain.

“What are you doing?” The girl asked curiously.

Kano paused, his reflexes instantly forming a mediocre lie, “I… I was practicing a super skill that can defeat bad guys in one strike!”

The girl blinked, a small smile spreading across her angelic face. “Oh, that sounds like fun.”

“Ayano! It’s time me to go home now! Say goodbye to your friend!”

Kano turned to see a woman in the distance call towards the girl. Ayano complied by saying, “I hope I get to see your super skill in the future!” before running off.

\------------------------------------------

Kano carried his newly purchased cup between his hands as delicately as possible, determined to not repeat the same accident he caused earlier that day.

He placed his hand on the door handle while he reached for his key, noticing it was already unlocked.

_Is mom home already? Oh, please don’t find the cup… I got a new one, I promise!_

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him before his eyes settled on the dreadful scene.

His mother was tied to one of the kitchen chairs, watching in horror as two large men scavenged his apartment, finally finding his mother’s precious jewelry and cramming her belongings into their pockets and bags.

The glass cup fell to the floor as Kano’s instincts kicked in. He lunged for the gems dangling from the men’s hands.

“No!”

_Mommy worked so hard for those, they can’t take them!_

For his effort was valiant, it was ultimately futile for Kano to go against two considerably larger opponents.

The men overpowered Kano in a matter of seconds, knocking him to the ground by his mother’s feet.

“You damned brat…”

Kano's body tensed as one of the men reached for their pocket knife. Unleashing the sharp exterior, he plunged the weapon towards the small boy to initiate a final strike.

Before the blade could reach Kano, his mother lurched from her binds and lunged for her son, excepting her fate as she took the blow.

The splatter of blood spurted freely onto the floor, instantly creating one large puddle beneath Kano’s mother body.

Kano's eyes widened, terror ripping through him. He shook slightly as he watched the light slowly leave his mother’s eyes.

“Mommy…”

Kano kicked and squealed as the men lifted him by his collar, fury taking over. It wasn’t long before the knife tore a gruesome gash on the side of his head.

The men dropped Kano’s lifeless body and bolted out the door, knocking over the glass cup and leaving Kano curled up on the floor to face his dying mother.

As Kano’s eyesight began to darken, he could have sworn he saw his mother’s lips move before drifting off into an eternal slumber.

\------------------------------------------

He awoke to the same dreadful scene, the same gruesome mess that occurred only moments before.

Kano blinked, suddenly remembering being swallowed in by an eerie darkness.

What had caught Kano’s attention entirely wasn’t the dead coming back to life; it was his reflection in the mirror.

He gasped to the image looking back at him, mesmerized by the sight of his very own mother.

Kano jerked his head towards the lifeless woman lying on the floor near him, shaking violently to the impossible sight.

He glanced back at his reflection and trailed his fingers along the side of his face, watching the reflection of his mother move with him.

_But I’m me, not her! I want to be me again! Someone, please help!_

Suddenly, Kano could hear rapid footsteps darting towards his apartment. Terrified of another encounter with the two thieves, he scanned the room for a hiding place. 

His feet choose to move before his mind could process the movement, causing him to slip on the blood spread throughout the floor.

The child winced after his fall, his knee throbbing to the sudden contact with the hard surface.

“Police! Hands where I can-Oh, oh my God…”

Kano stared at the men wearing the authoritative uniforms, his eyes filled with immense fear.

“Hey, hey little guy… It’s okay now, it’s okay…” The policeman gently reached for Kano’s frail body, clutching him to his chest as he picked him up from the blood stained floor. 

The police officer carrying him mumbled orders to the other detectives infiltrating the area, but all Kano could focus on was his face looking back at him in the mirror across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely on what I had read from this web page: http://kagerouproject.wikia.com/wiki/Shuuya_Kano/History
> 
> I just decided to add a little more meat to the story to see how things could have played out.


End file.
